User talk:FirestarIDN
Well judging from the size of the wiki & the amount of registered users on it, just send a simple request to a bureaucrat (me) on my talk page. I'll quickly run through your contributions and make a decision. Keep in mind that an administrator has more editing rights than a normal user, but isn't in charge of allocating admin/rollback privilages to a user. Those powers are allocated to a bureaucrat (a bureaucrat maybe also an admin) P.S: Preferably, I would like possible admins to be regulars on the wiki for an extended amount of time Gilke001 12:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Why have you included a dash in AG Systems' name? Where did you see that this was spelt in that particular way? Gilke001 05:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) In most of the games, the name does usually include a dash. FirestarIDN 05:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) True, but most of the games have an abbreviation of the team name (either AG-S or AG-SYS). The only acceptions would probably be Wipeout 3 and Wipeout HD/Fury. Gilke001 05:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) So, should I undo all my changes on anything related to AG Systems (such as reverting the page name)? FirestarIDN 05:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll do it. It shouldn't take too long. :) Gilke001 06:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- So... why the sudden revert? FEISAR, Auricom and Harimau clearly made a cameo appearance from the Fearless stage from PlayStation All-Starts Battle Royale... "Rainbow Dash"-- --'"Derp."' 23:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Really? But I think it's absolutely unnecessary to add that in the pages about teams. So if you wish to add that, then do it on the Wipeout (series) page instead. FirestarIDN (talk) 02:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. Thanks anyway. "Rainbow Dash"-- --'"Derp."' 01:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- I guess an introduction (or I guess stuff about me) can be found here: http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/User:AG-SYSTEMS So II changed the plural verbs because the sentences were grammatically incorrect. For instance (if you live in the US) you don't say, "Kohl's are great," you would say "Kohl's is great." AG-systems is a singular. AG-SYSTEMS (talk) 12:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh well, hi Firestar! Sorry the late but school annoy me and then I'll be able to do something here around one month ^^' I'm from Italy and now I have WipEout HD/Fury in ViTA too finally! :D In general I've a great passion in games wich there's speed and motors, such as Need For Speed! But really, WipEout has ALL my estimation! For a challenge, my PSN is Saramica12. Good day guys!! Saramica12 (talk) 13:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just letting you know, About your notification for banning 86.139.39.13 - that was jackal-d before he registered, the one posing the long edits to FEISAR F5000/AG-S. Don't worry, I'm handling it. Gilke001 (talk) 02:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) No, wait! Call off the ban, please! FirestarIDN (talk) 02:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- FirestarIDN, forgive me for seeming so hostile about that article. The username's JustAlex93. I guess I've been letting my pride as the #2 editor on B-Daman wiki get to me. I'm very sorry about that. - JustAlex93 (talk) 14:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Promotion to Admin Congratulations FirestarIDN, In recognition of your service to the maintenance of this wiki, I have decided to promote your rights to administrator. This position now gives you access to: *Rollback page edits (reverts pages to a prior edit, including edit history) * and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. * users who are vandalising the wiki from editing, etc. *grant and revoke chat moderator rights. *edit the wiki's . *edit . If you are unsure on some of the admin functions, see the for more details. Keep in mind, you will still be unable to promote/demote users as this is part of the Bureaucrat title. I wish you all the best of this promotion and hope that your contributions can help build on this wiki. Yours sincerely Gilke001 (talk) 23:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Wipeout Central Admininstrator